Départ en week end
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 48] ... Une voiture, un vendredi soir après le boulot, La circulation car tous veulent partire en WE comme eux d’ailleurs... Mais c’est un certain natté qui est au volant ce vendredi là... YAOI


Titre : **Départ en week-end**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 48) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est très drôle!!!_

_J'ai retenu pas mal de petits commentaires !!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 20/21 et 22 mars 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 27 mars 2007 à 11h05._

Lisez la **note**, car c'est en rapport avec la série des petits OS.

J'ai mis 3 jours pour écrire ce petit texte. Hé oui. J'avais pas plus envie que cela et j'ai eu comme la semaine passée pas mal de chose à faire.  
Ma fille était derrière moi le 20 mars lorsque j'ai commencé celui-ci, car elle était avec moi en voiture lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de départ. Pour ce qui est du chat. Vous comprendrez en lisant sachez seulement que cela nous est vraiment arrivé et j'ai bien rigolé lorsque j'ai vu cela. J'ai bien sûr stoppé ma voiture.  
Comme tous les mardis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

**NOTE**

Alors en premier je tiens à clarifier une chose concernant ma note à la fin de l'OS de mardi dernier.  
Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais arrêter mais que j'allais y réfléchire. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision et il faut aussi si je venais à continuer pour une nouvelle année que j'ai des idées de textes. C'est surtout pour cela que je voulais réfléchire pour continuer ou non.  
Donc pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore mais je prendrais pas décision avant le numéro 52 c'est promis.

_(27/03/07 à 10h37)_ Et je viens de me rendre compte que FanFiction merder encore pour ne pas changer, nos textes viennent et repart comme par la magie. Certains les voient et d'autres pas. Par exemple moi je n'ai pas les textes du 26 en visuelle et encore moi ceux qui auraient été mis sur Fanfiction aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste vous en informer au cas ou vous vous demanderiez ce qui se passe.

Merci à vous et Biz,  
Catirella

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction. **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 47 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **jojo** - **Blue** - **Dame Emma** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **cristalsky** - **Nathydemon** - **kela** - **nini** - **nagoyaka** - **Shad'y -ou JustShadows-** - **thefrenchfan** - **lisou52** - **Ariane Malfoy Shinigami** - **littledidi11** - **caro06** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Iroko** - **Yami Sheina** - **L'ange gardien** - **naughtymily** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** et **Siashini**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Départ en week-end**

**

* * *

**

- Non mais tu as vu. Je crois rêver et ça croit avoir son permis. LES CLIGNOTANTS C'EST PAS EN OPTION.

La personne côté passager ne dit rien et se contentait d'écouter le conducteur de la Golf, achetée il y a tout juste un mois, pester contre tous ce qui bouge autour d'eux.

Aussi bien vis à vis des autres véhicules mais aussi des piétons et voir plus.

- AHHHH punaise. C'est ROUGE pour les piétions, il est suicidaire ce mec ou quoi ?

Sourire en coin du passager.

- Heero regarde la mamie, elle va traverser regarde regarde… Non mais c'est pas vrai et même pas dans les passages pour piétons, elle veut aller draguer St Pierre ou quoi ?

- Duo.

- Quoi ? Á chaque fois que nous avons la chance d'avoir nos jours de repos ensemble et surtout un vendredi et que nous partons après le boulot pour aller en week-end chez les lapins, le peu de fois au cela nous arrive, c'est pareil.

Duo donna un grand coup de klaxon.

- LA PRIOTITÉ Á GAUCHE C'EST PAS ENCORE AU CODE DE LA ROUTE PATATE.

- Patate !

Duo les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le coup. Les glandus sont de sortie ça m'énerve mais ça m'énerve.

- Laisse moi conduire al…

- NAN, c'est mon tour et c'est ma voiture. Toi tu veux pas que je touche à ta moto.

Heero ne dit rien mais ferma les yeux et pensa très fort qu'ils auraient peut être du prendre la moto pour ne pas entendre et voir son amant râler toutes les minutes. Et accessoirement ne pas brancher son casque. Duo ressemblait à un mélange de pitbull et d'un homme travaillant à la bourse de New-York. Et le manque de sommeil qu'il avait cumulé ses dernières 48 heures n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Heero finit par soupirer et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint les quais de Seine pour aller rejoindre l'autoroute.

- Quoi encore .

- Hn.

- J'ai pas le GPS en mode décodeur "Hn".

- Duo tu es chiant. Aller calme toi et… ATTENTION LE CHAAAAAT.

Grand coup de frein. Même à 40 à l'heure c'était impressionnant surtout lorsqu'il y avait d'autres véhicules qui vous collaient au par-choc.

Duo et Heero regardèrent le chat et n'en revinrent pas.

- T'as vu ! Il a traversé sur le passage pour piéton le chat !

- Hn. Mais t'as failli le buter !

Duo fit une moue désolée avec un air de chat perdu.

- Mais heuuu, je l'ai pas vu. Il est tout ptit et elle est où sa maman ?

Les voitures qui avaient du piler derrière Duo s'impatientaient et les klaxons fusaient.

- OUI Ooh c'est pas, vrai ils commencent à me courir sur le haricot.

Heero leva un sourcil et le fronça de suite après.

- Ton haricot n'a pas intérêt à être pris pour un stade.

Rougeur de Duo et lèvres mordues.

Un Heero jaloux. Duo adorait cela, ça le rendait tout chose.

- Non, il est en propriété privé… ! … Non mais t'as vu ça ! il m'a doublé avec une ligne blanche. PUTAIN.

Duo accélère soudainement.

- Non Duo.

- Mais Heero.

- Non ce n'est pas ton job et quand bien même, ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de nos fonctions. Nous étions d'accord et c'est même toi qui m'as imposé ses règles. Lorsque nous ne sommes plus au travail, on ne travaille plus.

- Pas juste, ils respectent rien.

- Je sais mais dis toi qu'il va pas aller très loin.

- Pourquoi ?

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont où ils devaient traverser et Duo vit la voiture arrêter sur le bas côté. Ils n'étaient pas encore à sa hauteur mais Duo avait des yeux de lynx. Bien que le chat ait faille passer l'arme à gauche !

- Bien fait. Comment tu as su ?

- Duo. C'est un vendredi soir, il fait beau donc beaucoup de départ en week-end, c'est à chaque fois pareil.

Un policier lui fit signe de se rabattre. Duo n'en revenait pas et Heero non plus car ils étaient à 35 à l'heure et n'avaient commis aucune infraction.

- J'ai rien fait, je rêve !

- Hn, pour une fois tu as raison.

Duo obtempéra en râlant

- C'est pas gentil le " Pour une fois " et en plus ils vont nous mettre en retard.

- Messieurs, contrôle routier, vos papiers et ceux du véhicule.

Duo soupira ce qui n'échappa pas au policier qui allait dire quelque chose mais stoppa net, la bouche ouverte devant la carte d'inspecteur de Duo.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi moi ? C'est ma voiture qui ne vous plait pas ?

- Non monsieur, pardon inspecteur. Je fais simplement mon travail.

- Et bien verbalisez la voiture juste devant, car il a coupé une ligne blanche il y a 200 mètres environ.

- Duo.

- Quoi ! Moi je me traîne comme un escargot faut pas déconner et t'as pas dit que j'avais pas le droit de le dire.

Duo regarda son collègue avec un immense sourire qui était resté comme un gland à fixer les papiers de Duo car il les lui avait donné tout de même.

- Houhou !

- Hein ! Pardon inspecteur Maxwell, tout est en règle, je vais aller informer mon collègue de l'infraction de l'autre véhicule.

- Merci et bon week-end à vous.

- Merci inspecteur à vous aussi. Monsieur.

- Il est aussi inspecteur.

Duo n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et Heero leva les yeux sur le plafond de la Golf.

- Baka.

- Vi je sais.

Le policier sourit malgré lui et après les avoir salués, arrêta la circulation pour que la voiture de Duo retourne dans celle-ci. Puis Duo, dans son rétroviseur, le vit aller vers son collègue qui n'avait pas fini de contrôler la voiture.

- Tu abuses.

- Nan, il a joué le mauvais chameau, le sien doit carburer au super vitaminé.

Heero ne put que rigoler sous la bêtise de son collègue et accessoirement amant.

- Tu es encore plus beau lorsque tu fais le baka.

Duo tout heureux du compliment frissonna sûr son siège, il adorait encore plus lorsque Heero lui faisait ses petits compliments car ils étaient bien rares.

- Tu sais que j'adore lorsque tu me dis ses choses là.

Heero se pencha à son oreille.

- _Oui et moi je t'adore tout court mon ange._

- AAH arrête, tu vas encore plus m'exciter et on a 200 kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver chez les lapins.

- Je ne crois pas que Trowa apprécie que tu l'appelles lapin.

- Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu les appelles, ils sont toujours en train de forniquer ces deux là.

- Hn, c'est vrai. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas un visiophone !

- AH tu veux que je perde la vue en plus ?

Heero éclata de rire.

- Te connaissant, tu te rincerais l'œil oui.

Duo bouda pour la forme.

- Hé même pas vrai.

Heero l'embrassa sur la tempe en faisant attention à ne pas déconcentrer trop son pilote de Golf. Bien sûr, Duo frissonna à nouveau et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Heero aimait beaucoup le rendre dans cet état.

- J'ai hâte d'arriver encore plus maintenant, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à éteindre ce que tu viens de commencer à allumer sitôt arrivé.

- Hai. On prendra une douche comme à chaque fois.

- OH punaise, tu vas passer au vert oui qu'on puisse aller la prendre cette foutue autoroute.

Heero sourit. 4 ans qu'il vivait avec Duo et 6 qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver l'amour sur son lieu de travail ? Á oui, Réléna. Mais elle, elle était jalouse et hélas décédée depuis 3 ans lors d'une filature qui avait mal tourné. Paix à son âme.

Après 2 heures 45 de route, ils n'étaient plus qu'à 20 petits kilomètres de chez Quatre et Trowa. Des amis depuis leurs études respectives.

- Ca va aller Duo ?

- Oui juste un peu fatigué conduire avec autant de circulation après une journée de boulot en plus de la planque, la nuit dernière, cela n'arrange rien.

- Duo, laisse-moi le volant, tu piques du nez.

Duo fit la moue, mais il savait qu'Heero avait raison, il commençait à s'endormir depuis environ 40 kilomètres.

- D'accord, je veux pas être responsable de ta mort en voiture.

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Duo, après avoir mis son clignotant et ça même s'ils étaient seuls sur cette route de campagne, s'arrêta sur le bas coté. Heero, avant que Duo ne descende pour échanger sa place avec lui, fit doucement pivoter son visage vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu es raisonnable mon ange.

Les joues de Duo rosirent. Malgré toutes ces années, Duo était toujours heureux à chaque baiser ou autre marque de tendresse de la part de son compagnon.

- Tu fais attention à mon bébé hein ?

- Baka. Je n'ai pas abîmé l'ancienne que je sache.

Duo sortit de la voiture, Heero en fit de même. Ils se croisèrent.

- Nan tu n'as pas abîmé ma veille Golf.

- Elle était arrivée à la fin de sa vie et celle-ci consomme moins.

Duo prit place, Heero de même et régla le siège à sa taille ainsi que le rétro intérieur et ceux extérieurs.

- Oui là c'est sûr mais l'assurance, la vache.

- Elle est neuve aussi.

- Oui et ils doivent avoir une dent contre les flics, les assureurs !

Heero sourit et reprit la route. Duo, dans les 5 minutes s'endormit d'un coup. Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il était bien installé.

Environ 35 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez leur amis. Trowa et Quatre, au bruit de la voiture, sortirent les accueillir. Quatre sourit en voyant Duo endormi. Heero sortit du véhicule…

- Bonsoir, il a bossé 48 heures d'affiler et vous le connaissez avant une planque il ne dort pas.

- Bonsoir Heero. Oui je le connais très bien et Trowa aussi maintenant.

- Salut Heero. Tu le réveilles ?

- Je crois que oui, il va râler si je le porte devant vous… Duo mon ange nous sommes arrivés.

Duo bougea légèrement et finit par s'étirer tel un félin, se faisant, il découvrit son nombril. Heero en profita pour passer sa main sous son tee-shirt.

- _'Ro pas ici._

- _Je t'aime, aller viens, tes lapins sont juste derrière moi._

- **Chalut mes lapinoux.**

- DUO.

- 'Vi mon Quatchou.

Quatre sourit en secouant la tête, Trowa lui fronça les sourcils.

- Heero tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'épuiser sous la douche que je ne l'entende plus m'appeler lapinou.

- Hé !

Duo qui était maintenant hors de la voiture et salut Quatre en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Il m'aime pas ton amant

- Mais si je t'aime.

Trowa ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo où la natte tenait on ne sait pas par quel miracle.

- Trowa ma natte.

- Que de nom Duo.

Duo soupira pour la forme en souriant.

- Vous avez fait quoi de bon ?

- Tu verras après la douche. Tu chnoufs Duo.

- Hein ?

Duo se sentit sous les bras et les trois autres ne purent que pouffer de rire.

- Ben non j'ai quand même pris une douche au poste, au fait Heechan c'est quand qu'il y aura des douches individuelles, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire aux collectives.

- Pas prévu pour cette année.

- Ils font chier.

Heero qui avait pris leurs affaires, suivit le groupe vers la maison.

Un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure plus tard et après une douche où Heero avait fini ce qu'il avait commencé quelques heures plutôt pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo. Qui d'ailleurs arriva à table avec un sourire immense mais de petits yeux. La fatigue malgré la douche était toujours présente.

Duo dévora. Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours étonnés de le voir manger autant lorsqu'il arrivait pour passer quelques jours avec Heero. Heero lui savait pourquoi mais il ne leur avait jamais dit.

- Heero, à chaque fois, je me dis que tu ne le nourris pas pour qu'il engloutisse autant !

- C'est presque cela Quatre.

- **QUOI !**

Duo avala ce qu'il venait de se mettre dans la bouche et répondit pour Heero.

- En fait, je ne mange pas de la journée lorsque je sais que nous venons vous rendre visite.

Quatre et Trowa fixèrent Duo avec étonnement.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide.

- Oui et non. Heero cuisine comme un chef, moi comme une patate et vaut mieux pas que je touche une casserole. Mais je veux en profiter un max de votre cuisine car elle n'est pas du tout comme celle d'Heero et puis… Comme cela je peux faire deux fois plus de sport en intimité pour éliminer.

Duo avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et porta de nouveau sa fourchette à celle-ci.

- Et c'est nous qui sommes des lapins !

- Hum… Vous c'est pire que nous.

Quatre rougit et pour une fois Trowa prit de légères couleurs aux joues.

- Tu es aussi un goinfre Duo.

- 'Vi c'est vrai aussi Trowa. Je peux en avoir encore ?

Quatre resservit Duo en souriant. Une fois le dîner fini, ils parlèrent de leur semaine de travail respectif et Duo, comme dans la voiture, s'endormit soudainement sur l'épaule d'Heero. Heero lui caressa la joue et continua la conversation seul avec les deux lapins. Heero pensait comme Duo mais ne le disait pas non plus.

Quatre était sur les genoux de Trowa.

Heero par contre cette fois-ci porta Duo jusqu'à leur chambre et le mit en boxer pour dormir. Une fois Heero dans le lit, comme par instinct, Duo vint se coller à lui. En hiver, pas besoin de bouillotte, Duo en faisait office. Heero ne tarda pas à rejoindre Duo au pays des rêves. Mais avant il sourit en entendant Duo parler dans son sommeil.

- _Respecte rien. Même pas le code. Si le chat lui a respecté le code, la mamie…_

Heero était habitué, à chaque fois, Duo revivait le stress de conduire un vendredi soir vers 18 heures. Là où tout le monde a pris sa voiture pour aller en week-end. Et à chaque fois, Heero l'aidait à ne plus penser à tout cela…

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut mon ange on est arrivé.

- _Arrivé !_

- Hai, tu peux dormir maintenant.

- _'Si Heechan, je t'aime._

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le week-end de Duo pouvait commencer en toute sérénité.

**FIN  
du  
XLVIII**

J'ai eu le début de cet OS, mardi 20 mars vers 16h30 en voiture.  
Pour ceux qui sont sur Paris ou la région parisienne et qui partent parfois en week-end le vendredi soir ou le premier jour de vacances scolaire… Prendre la route pour atteindre une autoroute, une horreur. Moi je mets à chaque fois plus d'une heure. Je crois que le pire que j'ai fait c'est plus de 6 heures de route pour 280 kilomètres. J'en avais marre, ma fille aussi et la chatte je vous dis pas.  
J'espère que ce texte vous aura plus, même si c'est pas super.

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
